PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT With an emphasis on the integration of basic, translational and clinical approaches, the 60th annual Thomas L. Petty Aspen Lung Conference will focus on a central question: how can knowledge of the mechanisms underlying exposure-induced chronic lung diseases be translated into effective approaches to treat and ultimately prevent the burden of these lung diseases? To address this central question, we have organized the program into a series of thematic sessions focusing on (i) the magnitude and burden of exposure-induced lung diseases as well as the impact these chronic diseases are having on global health (ii) exposure assessment , exposure biology and the susceptible host, (iii) the molecular mechanisms of exposure that result in fibrosis, asthma and other chronic lung diseases, (iv) epigenetic, genetic, and genomic interactions with the environment, resulting in obstructive lung disease, cancer, and pulmonary fibrosis and (v) strategic approaches to translate scientific advances to prevent and intervene to reduce exposures and improve lung health. By addressing these topics across five thematic sessions, we seek to accomplish the following objectives: 1) To provide an international forum for leading basic, translational, and clinical researchers to exchange ideas regarding fundamental concepts regarding the contribution of exposure and susceptibility to development of chronic lung disease. 2) To stimulate interactions between the scientific fields of exposure biology, molecular biology, epigenetics, genetics, genomics and public health with the goal of identifying emerging, shared interests that may lead to the performance of more efficient and productive research. 3) To enhance the likelihood of success in translation of preclinical scientific advances into direct patient benefit by developing novel strategies to better implement scientific advances in treatment and reduction in exposures to enhance lung health globally. 4) To challenge and stimulate the scientific interests of trainees, attracting a new generation of junior investigators into the field of exposure-induced lung disease and global health.